Secrets
by Ingurido
Summary: Everyone had a little secret or two, but Tsuna had much more. He wasn't complaining though, the more secrets he had, the stronger the bond of trust his guardians had for him. Hint of 8059 and All27. Oneshot!


**5/18/2014: Re-edit.**

A/N: Uh, still in hermit status. The plot bunnies are hiding and I was bored so this little drabble thing was made. Horrible, but at least I wrote something... Still in the process of waking up my ideas and writing drive.

I own nothing.

**~Secrets**

Everyone had little secrets they liked to keep to themselves and Sawada Tsunayoshi was no exception. In fact, he had much more secrets than most people would think.

It wasn't like he had dangerous secrets that would cause terrible danger and commotion, rather he had small secrets kept for the sake of the foundation of a strong, united family.

He was still a bit - if not a lot - no-good, but Tsuna was determined to change after coming back from the future. If anything, he _really_ did not want to end up with such a horrible future or worse and so Tsuna decided that the first step would be to establish a bond with his guardians.

That's why when Tsuna started to pay a _tiny__bit_ more attention to his guardians in hopes of strengthening their ties, he found many tiny secrets that he never knew before... and sometimes he really wished he hadn't found out.

Sure Tsuna had been somewhat surprised when he found out Gokudera and Yamamoto were a_ lot_ closer than they let on, but it was easy to see once he actually took a chance to really observe the two. So when they, out of the thin air, told him they were actually dating while the trio was walking back home, Tsuna completely understood and gave a nod of acceptance - even if he initially choked on air and tripped over his own feet at the sudden revelation.

Of course, in the end everything worked out. The couple had been ecstatic at Tsuna's response after months of fearing his rejection and now was much more comfortable around Tsuna.

But did that _really_ mean Tsuna had to walk in on them making out in _his_ _room_ (Thank the lord they didn't use his bed!) out of all the places!? He had only been away for about 3 minutes to get food!

After thirty minutes of Gokudera profusely apologizing - and yelling at Yamamoto who was having a grand time laughing it off - Tsuna forgave the two and mentally noted to never leave the two unattended on his property.

But still, knowing he had been successful in building a stronger bond with his two closest guardians spurred Tsuna to reach out to his other ones.

**.**

Yamamoto and Gokudera in a relationship was only one of the many secrets Tsuna held.

Another was how Mukuro seemed to love rudely barging into Tsuna's dreams.

The first time he appeared, Tsuna had screamed his head off in fright and fainted into a stunned Mukuro's arm.

The second time it happened, he had been reasonable enough to listen to why Mukuro was haunting _his dreams_ out of all the places.

_"Kufufu, it does get awfully boring in my water chamber," Mukuro had replied and Tsuna didn't miss the fleeting pain that had graced Mukuro's eyes. So instead, Tsuna merely smiled and indulged Mukuro in his desire for company._

Numerous visits after that led to Tsuna and Mukuro developing something akin to friendship - even if the latter made countless jokes to possess the former.

Though Mukuro did made it clear that if _anyone_ learned about the duo's late night meetings, he wouldn't hesitate to put Tsuna out of his misery. To this day, Tsuna wisely chooses not to test the honesty in that statement.

**.**

Over time, Tsuna collected many secrets from his seven guardians, which in strengthened his connection with all of them.

Like how Tsuna would secretly comfort a crying Lambo at night when he had nightmares and couldn't sleep. Later on, the baby would vehemently deny such actions, but it was evident that a strand of trust had been developed when Lambo would be seen sticking around Tsuna and listening to him much more often.

Or how Tsuna had ended up as Hibari's favorite pillow to nap on, on Namimori Middle's roof. Tsuna almost smiled at the memories, but shuddered when he thought of all the times Hibari "bit him to death" because Tsuna would accidentally wake him up.

Or how Chrome would now wait outside the abandoned Kokuyo building, eager to see Tsuna. He was pleased to see that she, Ken, and Chikusa were now much healthier and Mukuro shared his sentiments as well. The next step would be getting the trio to move out of the abandoned building and into a cleaner environment...

Or even how Ryohei had stopped asking Tsuna to join the boxing club, but now asked for sparring matches - which Tsuna would vehemently decline and proceed to sprint down the other direction in hopes of getting away from the fiery boxer.

There were countless others, but the point was that Tsuna had united his family with the basic foundation of any: trust.

These little secrets that the guardians trusted Tsuna with, and which Tsuna gave trust back to them in return, built until a solid rope of trust that was unbreakable was formed. So while Tsuna had a lot more little secrets than an average person, he would smile and be completely pleased. After all, that only meant his family trusted him all the more.

Getting them to get along with each other on the other hand... was an issue he'd rather not tackle yet.


End file.
